Você entende a matemática?
by Amy Fletcher
Summary: Ela toca baixo, canta, tem uma banda e ainda por cima ela vai ter aulas com o garoto que ama. Perfeito não? Não, ela está sendo reprovada. E você entende a matemática? // SasuSaku.
1. Matemática, Hatakesensei e Aulas Extras

**Você consegue entender a matemática?**

_Ela esta no primeiro ano, ela toca baixo, ela canta e ainda por cima tem uma banda. Perfeito não? Não, ela leva bomba em matemática e está prestes a repetir, e o pior, vai ter aulas extras com o garoto que gosta. E então, você consegue entender a matemática?_

_SasuSaku. UA. K. Romance/Humor._

Naruto não me pertence. A fanfic é feita sem fins lucraticos.

_****_

Capítulo Um: Álgebra, Hatake-sensei e Aulas Extras.

Sakura nunca foi uma das melhores alunas do colégio. É boa nas matérias extracurriculares e em biologia, mas nas outras matérias, como ela mesma diz, é um fracasso, principalmente em matemática. Afinal, ela tem coisas mais importantes para fazer, certo?

A garota tem uma banda, a X3, com mais dois meninos, Gaara de 17 anos, e Deidara de 18. Onde Sakura toca baixo, compõe e canta. Ela pensa que tem que escrever para a banda e não passar em matemática.

Na tarde de sexta feira, os cabelos da Haruno caíam sobre os olhos verdes como se fosse uma franja mal feita. Ela estava tendo a última aula da semana, e depois fim de semana muito bem desejado. A aula foi de álgebra, com Hatake Kakashi, um homem de mais ou menos 21 anos e cabelos descoloridos o suficiente para ficarem brancos, mas com vida o bastante para serem julgados naturais, tem sempre o rosto coberto por livrinhos para maiores de 18 ou outro do seu título favorito: 'O homem que calculava'. Consegue facilmente arrancar suspiros das garotas.

Hoje ela tinha uma divertida aula sobre Pitágora. Kakashi ensinou os alunos a fórmula ("Hipotenusa ao quadrado é igual a cateto ao quadrado mais cateto ao quadrado" - Sakura repetia a si mesma) e agora com o auzílio do sensei deveriam fazer (e refazer) uma lista de 101 exercícios aplicando Pitágoras e todos os teoremas e regras já aprendidos, desse jeito estudar para a prova do semestre final que diria quem passa de ano ou não.

Sakura quase griou para demonstrar a felicidade que sentiu quando escutou o sinal tocar. Fim de semana bem merecido. Iria sair com amigos, passar a tarde de domingo no _msn_ e _myspace_, mandando _e-mails_ para os amigos. No sábado iria ao _shopping, _balada e tocar baixo, compor músicas, ensaiar com a banda no sábado cedo e quem sabe matar a aula de segunda.

Mas seus sonhos e esperanças acabaram quando Kakashi a chamou para conversarem.

-Sakura, por favor, vem aqui.

- Sim Hatake-sensei. – Sakura se aproximou e teve a chance de ver o rosto do sensei quando o mesmo abaixou o livro que lia para encarar a garota. Não pode deixar de notar como ele é bonito, e nem de amaldiçoar cada geração dele por prendê-la por mais tempo naquela sala.

- Ahn, Sakura vou ser direto ao ponto. Você está sendo reprovada em álgebra e o colégio está insatisfeito com suas atitudes: faltar a aula, matar aula, dormir durante a maioria das aulas, escânda-lo na biblioteca. Então, eu arranjei para você um tutor... Na esperança de melhorar suas atitudes e, de quebra, sua nota em álgebra.

- Tutor? – Ela piscos os olhos.

- É. Ele tem sua idade, estuda aqui. Vai te dar aulas particulares para melhorar seu rendimento escolar...

-Legal... – Sakura ironizou. – E quem vai ser o infeliz. Azarado. Aluno quero dizer?

- Sasuke Uchiha! – ele disse animado. Afinal, Sasuke é orgulho do professor de matemática. Sasuke é um nerd na matemática, passaria em qualquer faculdade que quiser, e vai dar aulas 

de matemática para Sakura. Aquele futuro Einstein. O garoto mais popular do colégio. E o garoto que Sakura é perdidamente apaixonada desde a sétima série.

- Sasuke? - Ela perguntou para ter certeza.

- É... – O sensei respondeu e depois entregou um papel com uns horários que Sakura leu em voz alta.

- segunda-feira: primeira aula; quinta-feira: 18:10 até as 20:30; sexta-feira: 25:30 até as 18:10; e sábado das 08:10 até as 10:30. Sala 10.

- Horários das aulas que programei... Serão aqui na escola, Sakura.

- Obrigada, Hatake-sensei.

- Não há de quê. – e escondeu o rosto no livrinho novamente.

- x – x –

- Ahn, Deus. – Sakura chutou uma lata de lixo.

- Relaxa, Sakura-chan. – Um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros e camistea vermelha estampata abraçou Sakura.

- Ah Deidara não é você que vai ter aulas com o Sasuke-kun, certo? SOU EU! – ela disse num tom nervoso – E eu tenho coisas mais importantes.

- Passa em matemática é importante também, Sakura-chan. – Gaara cortou.

- Gaara eu não tenho culpa se você é nerd também. – Sakura retrucou. – E, eu não quero ter aulas com o Sasuke-kun...

- Sakura-chan ama Sasuke-kun... Awn que fofo. – Deidara bricou.

Sakura deu a língua e seguiu em frente.

- Vou para a casa agora.

- Certo – Deidara a soltou – Sei que sua mamãe não gosta de te ver até tarde com um baterista loiro muito lindo e legal e um ruivo com cara de assassino.

- Não se acha nem um pouco, não é, Deidara? – Gaara olhou feito para o loiro.

- Não me acho, você e Sakura-chan me procuram. – Deidara se virou para Sakura – Vamos deixamos você em casa.

. . .

* * *

**H**ey todo mundo;

Depois de muito tempo eu volto com mais um fiction.

Já estava com saudades de escrever. Pois bem, explicando um pouco a fic: Sakura-chan esta sendo reprovada em ágebra, então ela vai "ganhar" um tutor, um professor particular, porém ele é um aluno do primeiro ano e é o nosso amado Sasuke-kun. Então no desenrrolar dos capítulos a Sakura-chan vai ter aulas com ele.

Vai ter mais um casal, SasuSaku como principal, NaruHina e quem sabe InoSai, InoShika ou InoGaa. Quem sabe também, eu arranjo o triângulo amoroso.

Mandem reviews, espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo porque estou feliz em escrever essa fiction.

Críticas, Sugestões, elogios (espero) são muito bem vindos.

_With Love, Yuuki._

* * *


	2. Sala 10, Sasuke e o Nerd de física

**Você entende a matemática?**

Romance/Humor. K. SasuSaku.

_Naruto não me pertence, ainda._

* * *

_**Capítulo Dois: Sala 10, Sasuke e o Nerd de física**_

O fim de semana passou rápido.

Sakura viu esses dois dias voar. Não que não havia se divertido, ela nunca deixava de se divertir num fim de semana. Ensaiava, encontrava a banda, saía e dormia até meio-dia. Mas saber que teria que se encontrar na sala de estudos para estudar Matemática, era complicado, extremamente complicado.

As duas primeiras aulas de segunda-feira não existiam para Sakura, eram aulas de estudo onde os alunos deveriam sentar e estudar antes da aula. Sakura não ia a essas duas aulas, se ia a escola nesse dia ela ficava para fora da classe fazendo alguma coisa.

Sakura estava na sala 10 procurando o tal Uchiha metido. "Não é porque é inteligente que tem que me ignorar, ou sumir..." - pensava.

No canto da sala, numa mesa redonda com duas cadeiras e repleta de livros, estava vestido com um jeans rasgado na barra camiseta de manga longa preta em baixo de uma azul estampada com um leque, Sakura conseguiu identificar (pelos cabelos espetados rebeldes) Sasuke Uchiha procurando com um rosto preocupado alguém que Sakura imaginou ser ela.

Os olhos verdes da menina encontram os pretos dele. Ela fez cara de quem esta satisfeito e um gesto de mão fez ela se aproximar.

Sakura caminhou tímida até o rapaz e percebeu o quão quieta é aquela sala.

- Olá, Sasuke. O Hatake-sensei... – ela começou.

- Kakashi, sei. Ele te mandou até mim para aulas extras. Eu fui avisado.

- Ah... Bem posso me sentar?

- Não deveria perguntar. Vamos começar logo. É Sakura né? – ele olhou para um papel e encarou a rosada. Sakura jurou escutar um: - Ela tem cabelo rosa mesmo.

-É. –Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- HEY TEME! (NA: pessoas favor me corrijam teme, teeme, ou temee. Eu já vi dos três jeitos e não sei qual é o certo...)

Um garoto loiro entrava correndo na sala de estudo e recebendo um irritado "shh" de alguns alunos. Ele se apoiou na mesa de Sasuke, e Sakura pode ver que ele era bem _escandaloso_. Vestia um _all star_ amarelo, um jeans azul escuro uma camiseta laranja com estampa de _alien_. Chamava muita atenção com as roupas além de falar alto. É loiro e tem vivos olhos azuis.

- Calado Naruto-dobe. Isso é uma sala de estudos – Sasuke ralhou.

- Hmpft. Não importa Sasuke-teme. O loiro levantou o olhar para Sakura – Sua namorada?

Sakura ficou rosa, azul, violeta, vermelha. "Namorada do Sasuke-kun?"

- Não. – Sasuke foi curto e seco – Minha aluna de Matemática.

- Ah, recebeu aluna também. Estou dando aula para dois. Tenten e o Lee. Dou aula para eles na terça... ("Calma aê! Esses dois tem aula só na terça eu aturo Matemática quase toda a semana? – pensou uma Sakura irritada).

- Nerd de Matemática também? – Sakura se intrometeu.

- Não. Física! – Naruto disse orgulhoso. – Hei, chegou gente que me interessa. – Ele olhou para uma garota de olhos perolados e cabelos longos e roxos. Hinata Hyuuga, amiga de Sakura. Uma ótima aluna de Biologia, também era tutora.

A Hyuuga se aproximou tímida do trio. E acenou para Sakura.

- Olá Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san – Sakura esboçou um sorriso e acenou – Naruto-kun.

Naruto deu um dos seus melhores sorrisos e disse:

- Hinata-chan, eu tenho um teste de Biologia amanhã, revisa a matéria comigo? – ele implorou.

Hinata corou desviou o olhar e afirmou com a cabeça: - Certo Naruto-kun. – e se afastaram.

- Agora voltando ao nosso assunto, Sakura. – Sasuke olhou para o livro. – Matemática não é difícil.

- Se você diz...

- É. Seria mais difícil se você não soubesse equação de segundo grau.

- Segundo? Não sabia nem do primeiro... – Sakura resmungou.

- É vai ser difícil... – Sasuke apontou para o livro. – Olha a equação do primeiro grau tem sempre essa forma: _ax+b_. O termo A multiplica o x e soma com B. E o A deve ser diferente de ZERO, entendeu.

- Não. – Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Sasuke suspirou e voltou a explicar.

Seria uma semana longa.

. . .

**H**ey todo mundo!

Agradecendo as reviews do último capítulo e trazendo o novo. E saibam que são pessoas como vocês que fazem a fiction ir para a frente. (Sasuke: puxa saco... ¬¬)

_With Love, Yuuki._

**Inuzuka Marina**: hoho, eu também quero ser amiga da Sakura-chan. - Deidei-kun... baba , ou ser amiguinha do Sasu-kun, ele pode me apresentar o irmãozinho dele cora . Brigada pelo elogio e pela review. E tá´aí mais um capítulo, espero que esteja de acordo com o gosto. -

**Sabaku no AnaH**: Pois é eu também adoro fics com bandas, então passou pela minha cabeça, porque não juntar banda e matemática? è.é hHAUSHAUHSUAH, é porque eu gosto e tals... Estranho eu sei... Pois bem, que legal, você amou a ideia. AWWNN, TÔ TÃO FELIZ COM ISSO! - SasuSaku também é meu casal favorito, embora eu nao seja tããão fã do Sasuke, meu lance mesmo é com o Deidei-kun, o Itachi-chan... Hoho. Aqui tá mais um capítulo, espro que esteja de acordo com o gosto. 8D.

* * *

. . .


	3. Equação do Primeiro Grau

**Você entende a matemática?**

Romance/Humor. SasuSaku

_Naruto me pertence! MUHAHAHAHAHA_

* * *

_**Capítulo Três: Equação do Primeiro Grau e Como Sasuke virou Sasuke–kun e Sakura, Sakura-chan**_

No segundo dia de aula com Sasuke, Sakura estava mais ativa. Já entendia o porquê de quase tudo e estava tentando se aproximar do Uchiha, que parecia mais frio e calculista com tudo o que fazia.

Naquela noite de quinta-feira, Sasuke estava resolvendo exercícios com Sakura e ensinando-a a fazer o gráfico.

- Sakura, é simples, é uma reta. Você só precisa de dois pontos. - ele dizia indignado ao ver que a Haruno havia conseguido fazer uma curva num gráfico de primeiro grau.

- ARGH! Isso consegue ser algo tão asqueroso.

O Uchiha deu uma risada abafada.

- O quê é asqueroso criatura?

- Essa matemática toda, com esses números. – ela bateu a cabeça no livro – Isso é muito chato, Sasuke.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você que é irritante garota. Eu deveria parar de te ensinar...

Parar de ensinar. Era algo que ele, literalmente, não queria.

Desde a sexta série Sasuke lançava olhares para Sakura. Achava esquisita com uma testa enorme e cabelos cor de rosa enjoativo. Pensava que ela era mais uma fã que correria atrás dele o tempo todo, mas ele se enganou. Observando a garota de longe, percebeu o quão sensível, calma, rebelde e bonita ela era ("Bom ela tem cabelo, rosa! Não, não é rosa pintado, cara. É rosa natural." – ele falava para algum amigo). Escondendo sorrisos e evitando olhares e às vezes até a ignorando acabou chamando a atenção da menina.

E agora ele estava ali, dando aulas de matemática para ela e estava pensando em parar. Afinal, ela é bonita, engraçada, mas é burra como uma porta.

-_Eô voi repetíe de anox e voucê é o cupado, Saxuke. _

- Como? – Sasuke exclamou – Sakura estamos tendo aulas de Matemática, não de espanhol, inglês, italiano... _Marciano._

Sakura levantou a cabeça do livro, que estava abafando sua voz.

- Eu vou repetir o ano, e a culpa é sua ok... – Ela ironizou e piscou parar ele.

- Vem, vamos. – ele pegou a mão dela e uma régua. – Um gráfico é uma união de dois pontos.

- Vai voltar a me ensinar?

-Kakashi acaba comigo se eu não passar você de ano. E... – ele hesitou – Ah, esquece Sakura-chan.

- "-chan"? Ok Sasuke_-kun_... – ela riu. Ninguém além de Gaara e de Deidara a chamavam de Sakura-chan, e Sasuke é a ultima pessoa que ela imaginava acrescentando esse sufixo ao nome dela.

- Um gráfico de primeiro grau é fácil, Sakura-chan. Olha você tira a raiz e tem o termo independente, marca os pontos e une fazendo uma reta, é fácil.

Sakura olhou o papel com cara de nada.

- Raiz, termo adulto?

- Independente... – ele corrigiu- Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu esperava...

Sakura abaixou o olhar e o levantou novamente ao escutar um suspiro de Sasuke dando início a uma aula sobre raízes, substituições e termos, repleta de As, Bês, Cês, Números e X.

. . .

* * *

**H**eey todo mundo!

Tô tão feliz de vocês estarem gostando da fic! Tipo eu nunca recebi tantas reviews. Cara 12 é um número grande! Acho que demorei mais para responder as reviews do que para criar o capítulo.

Eu agradeço mesmo a reviews e tal! E de novo eu digo que, vocês são quem fazem meu trabalho valer a pensa ok!

_With Love, Yuuki._

**Inuzuka Marina: **hohoho você se parece com a Sakura Mari-chan? Eu me pareço com o sasuke, tipo. Ajudando o pessoal com Matemática e tal... Vai ser uma longa semana sim, mas vão ter surpresas mais para frente.

**Liilah-chan: **Que legal. O pessoal ta se identificando mesmo com a Sakura-chan. Eu acho isso tão legal. Verdade, quem dera um Sasuke-kun ajudando a gente... hohoho.

**Sabaku no AnaH: **Você tem uma banda! Omg, que lindo! Eu sempre quis ter uma, mas eu não tenho mínimo talento para isso. Meu talento mesmo é desenhar, modéstia parte. O Itachi-kun é sexy mesmo #hentai#. É, um amor incondicional da Sakura mesmo. Por isso eu acho lindo esse casal, não importa o que aconteça, ela não para de amar ele. Matemática? EU AMO CARA! Tipo, eu quero ser professora de matemática, não é algo tipo, eu quero ser atriz, cantora, ninja. É algo que eu quero mesmo! Eu to estudando para isso, embora eu esteja só no primeiro ano... Eu acho que eu baseei esse da fic Sasuke em mim... Aí está o capítulo. Vou tentar fazer os próximos maiores e tal. Acontece que é minha primeira fic de capítulos...

**Sami. Hyuuga:** HAUHSAUHSUA, é a Sakura-chan é meio burrinha na fic mesmo. Mas ela tem o Sasuke-kun né. Ele irá salvá-la do monstro matemático! Que bom que você gostou do capitulo, espero que esse esteja de acordo.

**Crist'Hinata Hyuuga****: **Brigadão. Aqui está o outro capitulo. É 101 exercícios para ela resolver. Você acha que eu sou uma pessoa má com a Sakura-chan, porque 101 exercpicios ninguém merece...

**Marina Lua: **é, tadinho dele. Ele vai sofrer na mão na Sakura-chan.Não me pergunte o porquê do Naruto saber Física, simplesmente achei a cara dele.

**Uchihinha:** Está aí o capitulo novo.

**Kamila-chan: **Yo! Ah que é isso. Não mereço tanto elogio, é uma fic simples. São voces leitoras que fazem ela ser boa! #pose Nice girl# SasuSaku é meu favorito também, eu gosto de SasuHina, mas não supera um SasuSaku e NaruHHina que é muito fofo. GaaIno? Tá anotado aqui!

**Marimary-chan: **O Sasuke é um nerd mesmo. E que é isso! Eu atraso com reviews também 8D. Vai ter show da Sakura-chan sim, e quem sabe ela leva o Sasuke nele. Eu também acho que te teme, mas eu já vi temee, e teeme... Então fiquei confusa. Brigada pelos elogios e aqui está o capitulo.

**- Danny Bunny: **Que bom que você ta gostando! Eu também sempre vi o Sasuke como aquele nerd chato. HUAHSUAHSUAH


	4. Hinata e Naruto, Apelidos e Convite

**Você entende a matemática?**

SasuSaku. Romance/Humor.

_Naruto, Itachi, Deidara e Pain me pertencem, os outros não._

* * *

_**Capítulo Quatro: Hinata e Naruto, Apelidos e Convite.**_

Sasuke estava na casa de Naruto escutando, com mais dois garotos, Gaara e Sai, escutando Naruto falar pela décima vez (Sasuke havia contado) sobre como Naruto havia pedido Hinata em namoro.

-... E então, o Neji pediu para eu não fazer nada com a Hinata-chan dele. E eu levei ela para um encontro e então. Ah e já disso como ela...

- JÁ NARUTO! JÁ DISSE! PELA DÉCIMA PRIMEIRA VEZ! – Sasuke bufou.

Todos eles se assustaram, Naruto deixou o celular o celular cair, Sai riscou o desenho que estava fazendo da Hinata ("Um desenho para dar para a Hinata-chan, Sai-baka."- Naruto insistiu) e Gaara acordou do cochilo (dormiu quando Naruto relatou o encontro pela segunda vez).

- Hey, Pitágoras. Não fique nervoso com o Naruto... Ele só estava mostrando como.. –Sai começou.

- Pela 11ª vez, Sai? – Sasuke interrompeu e fechou a cara.

- Sasuke... –Gaara resmungou.

- Relaxa aê, Dalton. – Sai arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Hey, Pitágoras. Não fique irritado com o Newton porque ele saiu com a Hinata-chan você não saiu com a Sakura-testuda.

- Não estou irritado. Não tem nada a ver com a Sakura-chan. E não a chame de testuda pode ser, Sai? – Sasuke bufou.

Gaara e Naruto trocaram olhares.

- Sasuke-teme. Eu acho que você gosta da Sakura-san.

Gaara e Sai concordaram com a cabeça.

- Esquece – Sasuke resmungou.

- Mas voltamos ao meu drama. – Naruto estalou o dedo três vezes e apontou para si mesmo.

- Que drama, cara? Você ta namorando a Hyuuga, qual o problema nisso? – Gaara reclamou. – para de fazer esse gestinho, parece até a Temari.

- Chamei a Hina-chan e ela vai levar a Ino e a Temari para sair... - Naruto recomeçou. – E vocês vão também? Eu não quero ser um cara no meio de tantas meninas...

-Temos escolha? – Garra resmungou.

- Estarei lá, Newton.

- Não vou. Eu vou castiçal para três casais... – Sasuke resmungou.

- Vai sim. Chama um amigo, uma garota. O Kiba, o Kakashi-sensei, a Kurenai-sama, a Diretora da escola, minha mãe. Mas vai! – Naruto implorava, parecendo uma criança arás de doce.

- Porque ta implorando minha presença? – Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Hinata-chan quer conhecer meus amigos...

Os olhos de Naruto brilhavam, e ele fazia um biquinho, parecia uma criança querendo um doce e implorando para o irmão mais velho. Sasuke não contrariava aquela cara.

- Tá eu vou – disse irritado. – Mas eu vou levar alguém...

- YEAH! –Naruto comemorou e mudou o assunto. - Ok Sai-baka, porque me chamou de Newton?

- Física. Newton. Entendeu? – Sai explicou e apontou com o lápis 6B para Naruto, em seguida Gaara e Sasuke. - Dalton e Pitágoras. É isso o que acontece quando você tem 16 anos e convive com mais três gênios.

- Não temos culpa se você não é. – Gaara resmungou.

- Claro que sou. Um gênio da arte. – ele rabiscou um pouco mais o papel e jogou para Naruto.

- E nós deveríamos te chamar de Michelangelo, porque, cara, é a Hinata-chan! – Naruto exclamou.

Sai fez um sorriso poderoso: - Posso não ser tão bom em exatas, mas eu desenho bem ou não?

- Com certeza – Naruto exclamou – A Hina-chan, vai ficar tão feliz! Valeu Michelangelo! – Naruto abraçou Sai e Gaara riu da cena e resmungou um: é isso aí, _Michelangelo_.

Sasuke estava pensando na dona dos cabelos cor de rosa, ou talvez em saber como convidá-la para sair.

. . .

* * *

**H**eey pessoas! Ta aí, agradecendo pela 100ª vez as reviews, e to adorando o fato de muita gente se identificar com a Sakura-chan. E nesse capítulo, para quem tava a fim, tem NaruHina.

Peço desculpas, porque hoje eu não vou poder responder as reviews. i.i

Então agradeço as reviews de: **Marimary-chan, Lovenly, Maria Lua, Laila' cerejaa.**

Espero que tenham gostado. E lembrem-se, acad review que você não manda, morre mais um autor. Então mandem review e me deixem viver! -

_With Love, Yuuki._


	5. Convite, Velas e McDonalds

**Você entende a matemática?**

Sasusaku. Romance/Humor.

_Naruto me pertence! MUHAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

_**Capítulo Cinco: Convite, Velas e McDonalds.**_

- Há! Olha só Sasuke-kun- Sakura erguia um papel com um gráfico de reta – Eu consegui.

- Muito bem, estou orgulhoso de você. – Sasuke disse orgulhoso. Porque ele estava mesmo. Sakura era burra igual a uma porta, mas aprendia rápido, e com esforço.

Sakura sorriu e Sasuke devolveu o sorriso.

- hm, Sakura-chan...

-Fala! – ela ergueu o rosto para falar com ele.

- Os caras... Digo, Naruto... Está querendo me levar, junto com meus amigos ao McDonalds, para engordar e tal...

-E qual o problema disso?

- Então, aquele loiro estúpido está indo por causa da namorada dele...

-Não sabia que Naruto-kun tinha namorada...

- Pois é, mas tem a Hinata, sabe...

- Own, que gracinha! Sempre soube que os dois ficariam juntos.

- Pois é, mas, então. O pessoal, Gaara, Sai, Naruto...

- Conhece o Gaara?

Sasuke levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e suspirou.

Convidar uma garota é uma tarefa tão difícil. Não que ele nunca tivesse feito isso. Fazia até demais. Mas era algo como: "Hey garota! Vamos sair sexta à noite, ok...". Mas Sakura era diferente, ela merecia mais. Sasuke acha que ela merece mais, porque, ela é tão linda, especial, não como Ino que ele levou para sair uma vez, como Karin, Tenten, e as outras cem garotas do fã clube e ex-namoradas dos seus amigos. Sakura merecia mais, mesmo que fosse um encontro como amigos.

- É conheço, por quê?

- Gaara, toca na X3. Digo na minha banda, e tal. Ele é guitarrista.

- Nossa que ótimo...

- É. É tão legal você conhecer o Gaara-kun. – os olhos dela brilhavam e ela sorria demasiadamente – Ai Sasuke-kun! Seria tão legal se fosse ver o ensaio da nossa banda, amanhã!

- Amanhã?

-É!

- Sakura-chan, desculpa, mas eu tenho um compromisso. Eu vou sair com o Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Temari, Ino e Hinata.

- Ah, então você vai segurar vela?

- Não. Digo, não.

- Ué, mas você não vai...

- Você vem junto? Vamos ao McDonalds, e depois o Gaara disse que a gente iria ver a banda dele ensaiar.

Sakura abriu um sorriso maior ainda (se é que isso era possível).

- Claro que vou com você Sasuke-kun! – ela o abraçou.

Depois de saírem do abraço, os rostos bem próximos, Sasuke resmungou:

-Sakura-chan... Te encontro as quatro pode ser?

- Tá. Agora... É Sasuke-kun eu...

- Você...

- Eu, eu, eu tenho que dizer algo...

- Siiim.

- Eu... FINALMENTE CONSEGUI! HÁ OLHA SÓ!

Ela ergueu um papel cheio de gráficos e problemas resolvidos.

E Sasuke que esperava que ela dissesse algo. Não que ela não sentisse o mesmo, ela só queria o momento exato.

. . .

Sakura estava extremamente linda. Simples, como ela sempre andava. Mas aos olhos de Sasuke ela estava linda. As roupas que ela vestia eram perfeitas, combinavam harmonicamente com ela.

Sakura usava uma calça jeans um pouco larga um all star cor de rosa sujo, uma camiseta rosa com uma enorme caveira. Os cabelos soltos e lisos caíam nos ombros e a franja estava presa com uma presilha.

- Hey Sasuke-kun, está muito bonito! – ela disse animada.

- É eu... – ele disse encarando os olhos verdes da garota. – Que nada, é o que eu normalmente uso e...

- Por isso mesmo, só vejo você com o uniforme da escola.

Sasuke usava um jeans azul escuro e uma camiseta de manga longa escura por baixa de uma curta com a fórmula de Einstein EMC2. Os cabelos continuavam rebeldes, como se não gostassem de serem penteados.

- Vai ver a banda tocar hoje, Sasuke-kun!?

- Não perderia isso por nada, Sakura-chan. Vamos?

E assim entraram no restaurante fast-food. Logo, encontraram Hinata abraçada com Naruto, Sai, Gaara que acenou animado para Sakura quando a viu, Temari e Ino.

-Você deve ser a famosa Sakura-testuda – o rapaz de cabelos pretos parou em frente a Sakura.

-Sai, por Deus, não fale comigo como se não me conhecesse.

- Sakura! AQUI! – Ino berrava.

O casal cumprimentou o restante do povo e se sentaram em uma mesa redonda com enormes travessas de bata-frita e copos de Milk-shake ("O melhor do McDonalds"-disse Naruto "Hinata-chan que escolheu").

Sasuke teve uma das tardes mais divertidas. Sakura berrava e gritava com Sai que isistia em irritá-la, Ino e Temari não se desgrudavam até Sai sair e ir para um canto com Temari ("Não disse que você ia virar vela, Sasuke-kun").

Uma tarde divertida, na opinião de Sasuke.

Quinze minutos depois de se despedirem dos amigos seguiram em rumo à garagem de Gaara.

Sasuke andava com as mãos no bolso da calça olhando Sakura andar a frente com Gaara e cantarolar uma canção.

- Sasuke-kun, porque está aí atrás? Você abe que não gosto de ver o mocinho deprê aí atrás não. – Ela disse com a mão na cintura.

Infantil. Ela é tão infantil e irritante. Infantil de um jeito lindo, achava Sasuke.

- Bem vindo à garagem companheiro. – Gaara abriu o portão da mesma.

Um rapaz de 18 anos, cabelo longo e loiro estava com duas baquetas na mão, sentado atrás e uma bateria e reclamou.

- Sakura-chan! Precisava demorar só parar trazer seu namorado aqui?

- Deidara! – ela gritou corada – Err. Sasuke-kun acomode-se.

E conectou seu baixo a um amplificador.

. . .

* * *

**H**eey todo mundo!

Tá aí, um novo capítulo. Grande, aliás.

Agradeço a todos que leram e principalmente a quem mandou reviews. Elas só crescem a cada dia.

Momento propaganda: estou participando do Desafio 30Cookis. Os drabbles estão no meu perfil na fiction: DE ACORDO. Quem tiver curiosidade... SasuSaku ok!

Agradecendo as reviews novamente. E esperem pelo próximo capítulo. HAVERA SURPRESAS muahahahahwhahwhah! (Itachi: Yuuki, você tomou seu remédio?)

Lembrem-se: o mundo é um lugar mais feliz com as REVIEWS!

(Itachi: Ignore, ela ta alegre hoje... ¬/.\¬)

_With Love, Yuuki-san._

Agradecimentos especiais a: _**Uchiha Luuh, Maria Lua, kamila-chan, Laila'cerejaa, Jaqueline **_e _**Marimary-chan. **_Agradeço suas reviews. Espero que esse capítulo esteja de acordo com o gosto.


	6. Garagem, Música e quaseBeijo

**

* * *

**

Você entende a matemática?

_SasuSaku. Romance/Humor._

_Naruto não me pertence. Mas tire o olho do Sai-kun!_

_As músicas também não. Para falar a verdade nada aqui me pertence --'. _

* * *

_**Capítulo Seis: Garagem, Música e (quase)Beijo.**_

Sakura se posicionou no centro de um palco improvisado na frente de um microfone, Deidara logo atrás sentado atrás da bateria laranja dele e Gaara estava de costas segurando a guitarra vermelha.

Sakura segurou seu baixo azul (cor de geladeira, como ela diz), deus dois tapinhas no microfone e falou:

- Uma música para o nosso convidado especial. – e riu. – Nós somos a X3, e estamos felizes de recebê-lo aqui.

"Um, Dois, Três e Quatro" Gaara contou.

As primeiras notas, os primeiros acordes acabaram virando uma canção. A mais bela para os ouvidos de Sasuke.

Gaara se posicionou na frente de um dos microfones, com a cabeça para baixo prestando atenção nas cordas da guitarra. Deidara no fundo mexia a cabeça e pernas no ritmo das mãos e na frente Sakura com o baixo resmungou um "Música" e começou a cantar no ritmo da música.

"_Ligue o rádio. O mais alto que puder. Quero dançar até meus pés não sentirem mais o chão. Vou dizer adeus aos meus medos. Uma música boa e eles desaparecem. E nada no mundo pode me deixar mal."_

Ela dançava com o instrumento no sentido da música.

"_Mãos batucando. Quadris balançando. Corações se partindo. Não há fingimento. O que você sente. Quando estiver em casa, yeah"_

Sasuke balançava a cabeça e examinava toda a harmonia da banda, e mesmo assim mantinha os olhos na rosava que balançava o cabelo nos intervalos da música e depois posicionava a boca no microfone de novo.

_"A música está na minha alma. Eu posso ouvir. Todo dia e toda noite. É a única coisa em minha mente. A música tem o controle. E eu nunca vou deixá-la. Não, não. Eu só quero tocar a minha música"_

Gaara cantou um "Tocar minha música" e Sakura continuava cantando e tocando balançando os cabelos cor de rosa e dançando inocentemente.

"_Tenho minha string nas costas. Não preciso de mais nada além disso. Tudo o que eu quero está aqui comigo."_

Ela apontou para Sasuke e piscou para ele.

_  
"Então esqueça aquele carro fantasioso. não preciso de ir tão longe. o que me guia é seguir os meus sonhos. Mãos batucando. A Terra balançando. Corações se partindo. Não há fingimento. O que você sente. Quando está no embalo, yeah"_

Gaara e Sakura se posiionaram no meio do improvisado palco e cantavam animados em um só microfone.  
_  
"A música está na minha alma. Eu posso ouvir. Todo dia e toda noite. É a única coisa em minha mente. A música tem o controle. E eu nunca vou deixá-la. Não, não. Eu só quero tocar a minha música. Eu só quero tocar a minha música"_

Agora, Sakura estava sozinha no meio do palco, cantando alto e mostrando enorme empolgação.

"_Não consigo imaginar como seria. Sem o som de todos os meus heróis. Cantando todas as minhas canções favoritas. Para que eu possa cantar junto. A música está na minha alma. Eu posso ouvir. Todo dia e toda noite. É a única coisa em minha mente!"_

- Eu só quero tocar minha música... – Sakura sorriu e a banda toda (e Sasuke) bateram palmas.

Sasuke olhava a rosada passar as mãos no cabelo longo. Ela suspirava, e cabsada foi tomar um gole de água.

Um grito de Deidara tirou Sasuke de seu transe.

- Tô com fome! – o loiro gritou.

Sem dar tempo para os demais (e o dono da casa, principalmente), raciocinarem Deidara sumiu em direção da cozinha, com um Gaara furioso atrás dele.

Agora eles estavam sozinhos.

- E aí Sasuke-kun, gostou da música? – ela sorriu.

- Gostei! Muito bonita, e diferente... A melhor que eu já escutei.

- Que bom...

- Ahn...

- Que foi? – ela sentou ao lado dele, pegando um violão.

- Achei que você fosse tocar algo diferente. Algo para...

- O quê?

- Nada.

- Ah vai fala! – ela choramingou.

-Não.

-Ah, por favor, por favor!

- Achei que você fosse tocar... – ele abaixou o olhar assim como o tom da voz – algo que fez para mim...

Ele levantou o olhar e pode ver uma Sakura com dois enormes e brilhantes olhos verdes arregalados e resto do rosto num tom avermelhado... Até demais.

- É, não. Mas eu já fiz uma e tal... – ela disse ao ver a cara de decepção do moreno.

Ele pôs a mão no violão, pedindo para que ela tocasse.

Sakura respirou fundo e começou as primeiras notas.

A música agora não era tão animada, tinha um tom mais romântico, sem tirar o estilo da banda: animado, alegre e bem _pop-rock_. Mas agora a música era calma e bem romântica.

"_Todas as vezes que eu acho estar perto do coração. Do que parece saber somente quem eu sou. Eu acho que eu finalmente encontrei um lugar melhor para começar."_

Ela evitava olhar para ele, mantinha os olhos fechados e rosto colado no violão.

"_Onde ninguém nunca perece entender. Eu preciso tentar chegar onde você está. Pode ser que você nem está tão longe?"_

Respirou fundo e olhou para ele. Mantinha os olhos nos dele. Os olhos verdes e profundos. Esmeraldas encontarndo ônix.

"_Você é a voz que eu escuto dentro da minha cabeça. O motivo para eu estar cantando. Eu preciso te encontrar. Eu vou encontrar você. Você é o pedaço perdido que eu preciso. A música dentro de mim. Eu preciso te encontrar. Eu tenho que encontrar você. Sentindo-me sozinha. Não consigo encontrar as palavras para cantar..."_

Sasuke mantinha os olhos colados no dela. Então é assim que ela se sentia?

"_Você é o remédio que estou procurando e é difícil de encontrar. Para corrigir alguns enigmas que eu vejo no meu interior. Pintando todos os meus sonhos com a cor de seu sorriso. E quando eu te encontrar tudo ficará bem. Eu preciso tentar chegar onde você está. Pode ser que você nem esteja tão longe. Me sentindo perdida, não consigo encontrar as palavras para dizer. Gastando todo o meu tempo, presa no ontem. Onde você está é onde eu quero estar. Ah, perto de você... você perto de mim. Oh, eu preciso te encontrar ... Yeah"_

Sakura se achava uma tola por aquilo. Afinal ele só passava todo esse tempo com ela porque lhe dava aulas...

"_Você é a voz que eu escuto dentro da minha cabeça. O motivo para eu estar cantando. Eu preciso te encontrar. Eu vou te encontrar. Você é a peça perdida que eu necessito. A canção dentro de mim. Eu preciso te encontrar"_

- Eu preciso te encontrar... – e ela descançou o violão no colo, coninuando séria.

Uns minutos de silêncio se prosseguiram. Eles estavam próximos _demais_.

- Você não está sozinha... – ele disse quase tocando os lábios nos dela – _**eu**_ estou aqui...

- E É ISSO AÍ! SALGADINHO E REFRIGERANTE PARA TODO MUNDO! BATATINHAS E CHOCOLATES PARA NOSSO CONVIDA...

Os dois pularam para cantos ospostos do sofá. Deidara acabou de entrar carregando suas garrafas de dois litros e meio de _Coca-cola_ e tinha um Gaara desesperado carregando pelo menos umas três tigelas ligeramente grandes de nachos e molho, sem falar das barras de chocolate que tampavam a boca dele, copos e guardanapos.

- Deidara-kun... – Sakura suspirou.

Deidara depositou os dois refrigerantes num amplificador.

- Seu... SEU APROVEITADOR DE FLORES DE CEREJA! O QUE PENSA QUE FAZ COM MINHA PEQUENA SAKURA! – ele abraçou a garota – Minha pequena flor...

- Deidara solta a Sakura vai. – Gaara se intrometeu na discução. – Vamos comer. Sirvam-se...

"Eu quase beijei o Sasuke-kun. Ai meu Deus!" Sakura pensava enquanto servia-se dos aperivos.

O resto da tarde ocorreu sem fatos muito interessantes. Só um Deidara que sentou entre Sasuke e Sakura, o moreno que continuava a olhar sonhador para Sakura, um Gaara que tentava juntar um casal, e para isso tentava arrancar Deidara a força de lá, e uma Sakura que pensava no quase-beijo, no que o moreno disse e discretamente tocava os lábios.

. . .

* * *

**H**eey todo mundo!

Primeiro: agradeço a todas as reviews.

Segundo: quem queria ver a Saku-chan cantar, ta aí! Foram duas músicas: a primeira foi PLAY MY MUSIC, dos Jonas Brothers, e a segunda I GOTTA FIND YOU, do Joe Jonas. Eu achei a cara da Saku-chan essa música... #.#

Terceiro: Não me matem. Ela aindaa não beijou ele. Não matem o Deidei-kun também.

**Sabaku no Anah: **ahushausha na boa. Tá perdoada (Itachi: e você é quem para ter todo esse poder?). All Star arrasa! Eu coloquei o Naru-kun de all star amarelo porque eu tenho um 8D. Deida-kun arrasa também, ele é tão, tão.. HAAAM! (Itachi: perdendo para o Deidara. Minha reputação está ruim...). Pois bem, agradeço os elogios e espero que você acompanhe a fic.

**Uchiha Natalia: **Nossa eu não mereço tanto elogio... Bem está aí mais um capítulo.

**Lu.st Shinoda: **Lu-san, agradeço os elogios! Eu não mereço tanto. Eu também amo rock, fics do naruto com rock e naruto (Itachi: isso é uma coisa óbvia, já que se você não gostasse não escreveria...) E ta anotada sua sugestão de música.

**Maria Lua: **ah ela queria mesmo... Ela quer... A saku-chan vai passar muita coisa ainda para ele ser namo dela.

**Uchiha Luuh: **Ah o Gaara-kun não fica com ciúmes, ele vai ajudar ela até com o Sasuke-kun. Mas o Dedei-kun vai ser o irmãozinho mais velho com certeza...

**Jaqueline:** Ultrapassei suas expectativas, nossa to bem então! Você fez meu dia HUAHSUAHS (Itachi: Modesta...). Está aí mais um capítulo.

**Samy.hyuuga: **McShake rls! Não tem coisa melhor, até a Hinata concorda... 8D

**Marimary-chan: **Hey mari-san. Tá aí o capítulo que ela canta. Espero que tenha gostado.

Agradecendo pela centésima vez as reviews. E já tá em andamento o próximo capítulo.

_With Love, Yuuki._


	7. Mais matemática, Naoko e Briga

**Você entende a Matemática?**

_SasuSaku. Romance/Humor._

_Naruto (graças) não me pertence. Se pertencesse tudo que ocorre nessa fiction ocorreria no mangá._

_**Capítulo Sete: Mais matemática, Naoko e Briga**_

As semanas do teste final se aproximavam. Sakura e Sasuke estava estudando o máximo possível.

Sakura já dominava função de primeiro e segundo grau e estudava agora o Teorema de Pitágoras.

- Hipotenusa ao quadrado igual ao cateto ao quadrado mais cateto ao quadrado – Sasuke leu em voz alta.

Ele fechou o livro de geometria fazendo um barulho alto. Cruzou os braços em cima do mesmo.

- Não custumo ler livros para estudar Pitágoras. Já que você sabe funções e equeções fica bem mais fácil... É... Por exemplo. Temos um triângulo, de hipotenusa 5, cateto 3 qual o valor do outro cateto?

- Quatro?

- Exato. Porque você substituiu, Sakura-chan.

Sakura fiou a lista de exercícios.

- Acho que você está preparada para a prova de amanhã. – ele disse tomando um gole de chocolate quente.

Ela sorriu alegre e juntou o material.

- A aula acabou por hoje. Só que que h ao quardrado é igual ao c ao quadrado mais c ao quadrado.

- Sim.

Ela seguiu em direção a porta. A barriga roncando, era hora de almoçar. Virou a cabeça e de realce viu Sasuke guardando os livros na prateleira e retirabdo alguns papéis da mesa. Sorriu e foi para a cantina.

. . .

- É uma desorganizada mesmo – Sasuke remungava – nem para ajudar a arrumar os papeís...

- Hey, Sasuke-teme.

- Olá, Naruto.

- Arrumando a papelada?

- É.

Naruto se aproximou e ajudou Sasuke a arrumar os papéis, guardar livros em estantes... Um trabalho tedioso.

- Hey, Sasuke-teme. Olha isso aqui. –Naruto segurava um papel e lia em voz alta: - - _Algumas pessoas lutam. Algumas pessoas caem. Outros fingem. Que não se importam afinal. Se você quer lutar. Eu ficarei bem do seu lado. O dia que você cair. Eu estarei bem atrás de você. Para recolher os pedaços. Se você não acredita em mim. Apenas olhe nos meus olhos. Porque o coração nunca mente. (NA:The heart never lies – McFLY) _

-Bonito.

- É.

- Sabe quem escreveu?

- Ingênuo você...

- Como assim, dobe?

Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha e empurrou o papel contra o Sasuke.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que você, _quase_, por um tiquinho assim – o loiro mostrou com os dedos – você beijou a Sakura.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a música...

- E depois o burro sou eu... Foi para puxar assunto mané. E, não mude de assunto.

- Que é? – Sasuke levantou os braços como se quisesse mostrar que fosse inocente.

- O que você sentiu?

- Naruto pare com esse papo de mulher...

Naruto cruzou os braços e mostrou que não iria sair dali até que soubesse a verdade: ele gostava dela ou não?

- Tá eu gostei, satisfeito? Eu gosto da Sakura-chan. Nossa Naruto, você e realmente chato.

- HÁ! EU SABIA! EU SOU DEMAIS! VAI NARUTO, VAI, VAI, VAI!

O loiro dançava animado pela sala vazia e Sasuke o olhava com cara de decepção.

- Hey, Naruto-kun, para de dançar assim... – a voz suave de Hinata ecoou na sala.

- Olá Hinata- Sasuke acenou.

- Olá Sasuke-san. – Hinata cumprimentou o moreno depois de falar com o namorado – Soube do seu quase-namoro com a Saku-chan.

- Quem é o ser que espalha as notícias, eu me pergunto – Sasuke resmungou, mal –humorado.

- Oras, fiquei sabendo pelo Naruto-kun, que soube pelo Sai-kun. – a dona dos cabelos azulados sorriu inocentemente.

- Sai...

- Vem almoçar conosco, Sasuke-san? – Hinata perguntou e foi apoiada pelo namorado.

- Certo.

Sasuke colocou a mochila preta com botons nas costas e seguiu com Hinata e Naruto para o refeitório.

Por ser segunda-feira, nas duas primeiras aulas, não tinha muita gente no refeitório. Alguns grupos de emos, umas patricinhas e o grupo da garota que Sakura sempre detestou: Naoko. Cabelos longos e negros, olhos azuis meia noite profundos e brilhantes alta e corpo bonito, 15 anos assim como Sasuke e outros.

Ela sempre teve uma quedinha por Sasuke, e é uma das garotas que Sasuke já desistiu e se recusou a ensinar. Quando ela ficou sabendo do quase-beijo (Cara, as notícias correm solta nessa escola!"- Sai disse) decidiu humilhar a Haruno de qualquer forma.

Sai estava sentado numa mesa desenhando abraçado por Temari, junto de Gaara que tinha nas mãos um violão e tocava e Sakura cantava com um microfone improvisado (Uma caneta com plumas azuis), Deidara estava mais atrás (ele estava no ultimo ano) fazendo batuque com canetas na mesa. Ino estava olhando fixamente para Gaara que sorria e mandava beijos no ar para ela enquanto tocava.

Hinata se sentou com Naruto e Sasuke próximos de Sakura que cantava animada em cima da mesa.

- _"Eu estou alegre quando você não está pra baixo. Não quero voar se você ainda estiver no chão. É como se não importasse o que eu faço. Bem, você me deixa louca a metade do tempo, a outra metade eu estou apenas tentando deixar você saber que o que eu sinto é verdade. E eu sou apenas eu quando estou com você! Uh Huh, Yeah" (NA: I'm only me when I with you – Taylor Swift) _– e assim ela deu um pulo. – Valeu Boston, vamos estar aqui à noite toda! A X3 está feliz com sua presença.

Risadas alegres e pedidos de bis.

Sakura fez uma reverência e anunciou.

- Essa é uma canção nova. Ela foi dedicada para uma pessoa especial e espero que ela goste.

"Cinco seis, oito e nove!" Deidara contou.

- _Estava andando no banco do passageiro com meu cabelo desarrumado. No assento da frente do seu carro. Ele tinha uma mão no volante, e a outra em meu coração, olhei em volta, desliguei o rádio. Ele disse baby há algo errado? Eu disse nada, estava só pensando como nós não temos uma canção. E ele disse..._

- Ela tá cantando para você Sasuke-teme. – Naruto resmungou.

- _Nossa canção é o barulho da porta batendo, Saindo tarde, batendo de leve em sua janela, Quando nós estamos no telefone e você falando bem baixo, Porque está tarde e sua mãe não sabe, Nossa canção é a maneira que você ri. O 1º encontro, "cara, eu não beijei ela, mas deveria" E quando cheguei em casa... Antes que eu disse amém, Pedindo para Deus se tocaria (nossa canção) de novo._

Esse trecho rendeu boas risadas e aplausos, afinal, foi o que aconteceu.

- _Estava andando na varanda de passo em passo. Tudo naquele dia. Tinha dado tudo errado ou sido ignorado, E perdida e jogada fora, Fui pelo corredor, bem no caminho para minha amada cama, Que quase não notei todas as rosas, E o bilhete que dizia..._

Tudo mundo estava amando a música. Era animada, bonita, divertida. Todos dançavam ao som dela.

Menos uma garota que se aproximou, com cara de má.

- Sasuke-kun... – os olhos dela brilhavam.

- Sai para lá Naoko – o moreno resmungou – Tô vendo a Sakura-chan. Ela canta bem, né?

- Com certeza... – ela disse com nojo.

- _Nossa canção é a batida na porta de tela, Saindo tarde, batendo de leve em sua janela, Quando nós estamos no telefone e você falando bem baixo, Porque está tarde e sua mãe não sabe, Nossa canção é a maneira que você ri, O 1º encontro,"cara, eu não beijei ela, mas deveria" E quando cheguei em casa... Antes que eu disse amém, Pedindo para Deus se tocaria (nossa canção) de novo. Ouvi todos os Cds, escutei a rádio, Esperei vir algo, Que fosse tão bom como a nossa canção..._

Sakura balançava os ombros e pulava da mesa para a cadeira. Ela fazia como se o refeitório fosse um palco iluminado, como se os batuques fossem uma verdadeira bateria, o violão uma guitarra ligada no amplificador e a caneta de plumas azuis um microfone.

- _Nossa canção é o barulho da porta batendo, Saindo tarde, batendo de leve em sua janela, Quando nós estamos no telefone e você falando bem baixo, Porque está tarde e sua mãe não sabe, Nossa canção é a maneira que você ri, O 1º encontro,"cara, eu não beijei ela, mas deveria". E quando cheguei em casa... Antes que eu disse amém, Pedindo para Deus se ele não podia fazer isto de novo._

Tayuya não agüentava aquela metida de cabelo rosa chiclete cantando e pulando pro Sasuke. Tava na hora de tirá-lo dali.

- Hey Sasuke... – ela disse.

- Que é? Não percebe que eu tô vendo a Saku...

E ela o calou com um beijo, que Sakura notou quando procurou Sasuke com o olhar depois de cantar o último trecho:

- _Estava andando no banco do passageiro com meu cabelo desarrumado. No assento da frente do seu carro, Peguei uma caneta e um velho guardanapo, E eu...escrevi nossa canção. (Our Song – Taylor Swift)_

Tayuya interrompeu o beijo e olhou para uma Sakura de boca aberta:

- Se brilho labial não brilha mais! – Naoko gritou puxando Sasuke.

- Hey Sakura-chan!

O moreno correu atrás da rosada para falar com ela, sabia que ela estava magoada.

Sakura deu um meio sorriso e pegou a bolsa. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo para trás e... Graças! O sinal tocou. Ela faria um aprova agora teria uma desculpa boa.

- Sakura-chan... Eu... – ele começou. – Não sei por onde começar... Ela e eu...

- Relaxa, Sasuke. Você só era meu professor. Eu não deveria ter criado esperanças.

- Sakura-chan... Você e eu...

- Você é meu professor e eu uma garota com uma prova de Matemática. Agradeço as aulas...

E assim ela saiu, entrando numa sala de aula silenciosa, dando bom dia ao professor, e com um lápis preto número dois resolveu 10 exercícios que lembrava ele.

. . .

Agora a palavra da autora:

Hey everybody, aqui é a Yuuki.

Então gostaram do capítulo novo? Agora nossa heroína está com uma concorrente. Mas acho que vocês vão gostar dos próximos capítulos, hoho.

Bem, agradecendo a**: Cerejeira, Uchiha Luuh, Jaqueline, Sabaku no Anah, Marimay-chan, Maria Lua **e **Crist'Hyuuga Hinata**, minha bosas vindas à** Uchiha Raissa**, espero que continue acompanhando a fic.E pessoal, não metem o Deidei-kun, ele só quer proteger a Sakura-chan (deidara: YEAH, eu sou um good boy, un!).

Ok, agradeço as reviews. E peço desculpas pelo atraso do capítulo, trabalho de escola para as férias, sabe como é...

As músicas que a Sakura cantou hoje estão nas Notas da Autora (NA), logo após o fim delas.

_With Love, Yuuki._


End file.
